


Four in the Morning

by queenoftrivia



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Loneliness, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenoftrivia/pseuds/queenoftrivia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack needs to get something out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have anyone to talk to so I thrust my emotions onto Jack. Sorry again, buddy. :P

It was four in the morning when Mark received the message.

_hey. youre probably asleep atm so im just gonna go ahead and rant. ill probably delete all this before you wake up, so… none of this will really have a point. but i need to get it out, so…_

_anyway._

_for some odd reason ive been feeling really lonely over the past few days. like, really lonely. not “oh, i miss my friends, i wonder what they’re doing” normal kind of lonely. i mean to the point of actual tears coming out of my eyes lonely._

_and i have no idea why._

_i mean ive had feelings of loneliness before and all but never to this level_

_i dunno_

_i first noticed them abt two days ago, when i was playing this game for a recording. im not gonna post the video_

_but like in the middle of the game a thing happened and long story short i had to stop the recording bc i was like actually crying and i guess that’s when it started_

_but ive been thinking_

_i think it started before that_

_i think it started after indypopcon_

_cos like after i got home i just felt kinda down, like the downtime after the high type thing?_

_but that’s to be expected so i didnt really pay attention or anything_

_didnt think it was important_

_i dunno_

_i feel like im rambling_

_haha i sound like napstablook_

_um_

_but yeah, i didnt pay attention to the feelings_

_the same feeling rose up again after pax, but again, it’s normal so_

_but this time that feeling of downness never really went away_

_i mean it wasn’t prominent or anythin but_

_...anyway_

_this has gone on long enough already, might as well get to the point of all this shit haha._

_i miss you._

_you specifically._

_it seems like you’ve got your shit together and im really glad you have, and weve been through so much both together and separately and all that and i just_

_i dunno, there’s something about you that i miss_

_ofc it’s not something like i miss your humor or something cause i read/hear that all the time lol_

_but_

_i miss you._

_...that’s it, really._

_sorry for all the notifications youve been getting, ill leave you be._

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, though, I'm sorry I keep doing this. I've been feeling really bad lately.


End file.
